


Дождь смывает все следы

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Present Tense, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: У Занзаса была жизнь и до Вонголы, однако настоящее его волнует больше, чем прошлое
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Дождь смывает все следы

**Author's Note:**

> присутствует ООС Пламени Дождя :)

Небо исходит жарой. Резкие крики детей рассекают воздух. Тано Саторре — с недавних пор капитан Саторре — стоит посреди двора, где когда-то провел свое детство, и разглядывает все вокруг. Странные чувства владеют им — немного тоски, отчасти отвращение. Никакой ностальгии. Палермо не изменился за годы, которые Саторре провел на континенте. Центральные улицы слегка пригладили, а здесь все то же — осыпающаяся штукатурка, граффити, мусор, грязные дети. Он почти видит себя — чумазого мальчишку в стоптанных сандалиях — среди этой ватаги, кружащей по двору. Себя и своего приятеля Занзаса, с которым в детстве был неразлучен. Им обоим как раз исполнилось по семь лет, Занзас бесследно исчез. Местные старухи болтали, что мать продала мальчишку боссу мафии, важному человеку. Называли даже самого Тимотео Вонголу. Впрочем, жизнь матери Занзаса нисколько не улучшилась после его пропажи, и слухи сами собой затихли.

Саторре и теперь ощущает боль той давней потери. То, что случается в детстве, остается с нами навсегда. Занзас — черные вихры, вишневые глаза, вечно обкусанные ногти — где он теперь, жив ли еще? Уроженцы этих улиц живут быстро, а умирают рано.

Его самого спасла та история с Занзасом. Саторре возненавидел мафию в том возрасте, когда о подобных вещах даже не задумываются, возненавидел просто потому, что какой-то мафиозо лишил его приятеля. И эта ненависть никуда не делась, даже когда Тано Саторре подружился с другими мальчишками. Он учился как проклятый, лишь бы вырваться из квартала, где все обречены пахать за гроши или работать на мафию. 

Детство... Саторре усмехается невесело и поворачивается спиной к этому обшарпанному дому, к пыльному двору, где бедно одетые ребятишки гоняют мяч, а их крики, пронзительные, будто крики чаек, взлетают к небу.

И почти сталкивается с двумя прохожими. Темноволосый мужчина, отшагнувший от Саторре с презрительной миной, иррационально напоминает ему Занзаса: те же встрепанные волосы, те же глаза необычного цвета. Странный тип, смуглое лицо испятнано следами ожогов. Второй — платиновый блондинчик с волосами до задницы — выглядит так, будто зарабатывает пением в клубах, но первый производит впечатление человека серьезного. Смертельно серьезного. Саторре невольно оглядывается им вслед. Эти двое одеты слишком хорошо, держатся слишком уверенно: они не местные, это очевидно. Но и не туристы, которые забрели в трущобы по незнанию, о нет. Они прекрасно знают, куда идут.

— Так, значит, у тебя была жизнь до меня? — доносится до Саторре.

— У тебя тоже была жизнь до меня, — звучит в ответ угрюмое.

— Да разве ж это была жизнь.

Сказано весело, с оттенком насмешки, но что-то странное, горькое чудится Саторре в этих словах. «Разве это была жизнь...»

Колышутся на ветру развешанные на балконах простыни, с перекрестка доносятся резкие гудки машин. Тано Саторре шагает по солнечной стороне улицы, сунув руки в карманы. Он думает о Занзасе — потерянном ребенке, которого увел неизвестный мужчина двадцать с лишним лет тому назад. Двадцать лет, целую жизнь назад.

«Разве это была жизнь...» — всплывает в памяти.

Может, и не было ее, этой жизни. Занзас наверняка давно мертв.

\---

— Это наш шанс, — говорит Сквало с напором, который бесит, бесит, неизъяснимо бесит.

Сквало всегда был таким, сколько Занзас его помнит. А помнит он немало. Сквало никогда не затыкается — в постели и в бою, залитый чужой кровью или по колено в дерьме, он всегда будет пиздеть и не заткнется даже после собственной смерти, аминь. Можно проломить ему башку, но не заставить замолчать.

— Его собираются арестовать и показательно судить. Я всегда считал, что наивность — это болезнь юнцов, но у некоторых она, похоже, не проходит с возрастом, несмотря на чины и звания. Однако для нас это шанс, ты понимаешь, босс? Мы можем под шумок устранить Тимотео и свалить все на полицию. Никто и слова поперек не вякнет.

Занзас только морщится. Когда-то он мечтал убить приемного отца, все так. Но желание словно поистерлось за давностью лет, теперь в нем больше нет ни силы, ни страсти. Сквало этого не понимает.

Понимание в принципе штука занятная.

Никто не знает Занзаса лучше, чем Супербия Сквало. И обычно с пониманием у них все заебись, будто у старых супругов, проживших бок о бок гребаные пятнадцать лет. Но если уж Сквало ошибается, то ошибается на все сто. Попадает вместо неба пальцем прямо в жопу. И это бесит гораздо больше, чем все остальное.

Если уж взялся понимать, понимал бы как следует, чертов ублюдок.

Впрочем, ублюдок тут именно Занзас, Сквало-то законный сынок. Сбежавший от семьи, не без этого.

— Откуда вы вообще об этом узнал? Об аресте и всем этом дерьме? У старика есть Хранители, это их должно заботить, а не нас.

— Брабантерс сказал.

Занзас кривится. Когда в шестнадцать лет он взбунтовался, Сквало с Брабантерсом едва не убили друг друга. А теперь, смотри-ка, практически лучшие друзья, пиздят, как старые сплетницы. Чего хотел Шниттен Брабантерс, когда рассказывал Сквало о планах полиции? Помощи? Это же гребаный анекдот.

— Какой ему от этого толк?

Сквало ухмыляется во все тридцать два зуба.

— Подумай, босс.

Подумай... Занзас кривится.

Шниттен Брабантерс — носитель Пламени Дождя, а, говорят, эти верны своему Небу до самого конца. По крайней мере, Сквало его до сих пор не предал, а возможностей и поводов у него было хоть завались. Да блядь! Не хочет Занзас об этом думать. Вообще ни о чем думать не хочет. Он стоит перед домом, в котором жил когда-то с матерью, и его неиллюзорно тошнит.

Какого черта он вообще сюда приперся? Захотел узнать, жива ли еще мать. Вот какое, на хрен, дело ему до этой алкоголички?

Не нужно было сюда приходить.

Верещат малолетние пиздюки, солнце жарит, как не в себя, таращатся из окон пропащие людишки. Убогий дом, убогие жильцы.

Занзас почти не помнит своего детства — так, какие-то тусклые картинки. Но здесь, похоже, и нечего помнить. В таком месте проще сразу удавиться, чем жить день за днем.

— Пошли отсюда, — бросает он.

Широко шагает, сунув руки в карманы, почти бежит, как будто прошлое может нагнать его — и заставить вспомнить.

На самом деле Занзас и свое детство в доме старика Тимотео тоже помнит не слишком хорошо. Он будто родился в тот день, когда понял, что вовсе не родной сын Тимотео Вонголы, и власти над семьей ему не видать. В тот день он впервые захотел старика убить. В тот день он впервые увидел Сквало.

И с тех пор — в печали и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит их... Такое вот дерьмо, кому расскажешь, обхохочется.

— Ты же хотел узнать... — говорит Сквало ему в спину.

— Больше не хочу.

\---

На общегородском совещании Тано Саторре штрихует страницу в блокноте. Готовится масштабная операция против Вонголы, мафиозной семьи, главенствующей на острове. Саторре и рад бы верить в успех, но не выходит.

Судья Ферри останавливает его после совещания. Ферри — новичок в Палермо, ставленник Рима. Они говорят о Вонголе, одной из немногих мафиозных семей старого склада, которые устояли перед напором времени. Вонгола да Каваллоне — других почти не осталось. Их раздавили корлеонцы, поднявшиеся в восьмидесятых. 

А потом корлеонцы, словно по волшебству, очутились на скамье подсудимых. Таких громких судов, таких массовых арестов Сицилия никогда не знала. Казалось, вот оно — долгожданное торжество законности, казалось, с мафией наконец-то будет покончено.

В бедных кварталах Палермо об этом шептались. «По волшебству, — говорили там. — По волшебству».

— Но оказалось, что корлеонцы — это так, просто пена. А есть нечто более глубокое и скрытое, — говорит Ферри.

— Есть Вонгола, — подсказывает Саторре.

— Именно.

Они стоят у окна. Мимо здания течет поток машин, на углу торгуют фруктами. С улицы доносится приглушенный шум движения, голосов, смеха — звуки жизни.

— Меня несколько раз предупреждали, — говорит Ферри, — чтобы я не смел трогать Вонголу.

— Угрожали?

— Нет. — Ферри усмехается. — Это были мягкие, скажем так, увещевания. На Вонголе, сказали мне, держится мир. Мир на Сицилии, я полагаю.

Саторре отводит взгляд. В памяти всплывают старые байки, которые он слышал в детстве. Мир... Да, мир.

— На Сицилии все непросто, — говорит Саторре. — Никогда не было просто. И объяснить все это... — Он качает головой, невесело улыбаясь.

— Я думал, вас из перевели из Милана. Но вы, похоже, местный?

— Я родился здесь. Сказок о том, как мафия хранит этот мир, я наслушался еще в детстве.

— Я бы с интересом послушал тоже. Пообедаем вместе? Здесь за углом есть неплохая траттория.

— Это всего лишь сказки, — отвечает Саторре, испытывая некоторую неловкость.

— Чтобы понимать людей, нужно знать и то, о чем им рассказывали в детстве.

— Да, пожалуй, вы правы.

— Ну так что? Поделитесь со мной?

— Да, видно, придется. Но, скажем прямо, это будут те еще байки. Обещайте не слишком громко смеяться.

Саторре думает, что судье Ферри и в самом деле стоит все это услышать. Он не поверит, конечно. Посмеется. Но дух этих историй, звучание произнесенных слов останется с ним. Ферри будет вспоминать об этом, думая о корлеонцах, арестованных «как по волшебству», думая о неуловимости Вонголы, о свидетелях, забывающих собственные показания, думая о сотнях часов неудачной слежки, о виллах и особняках, существующих и несуществующих, о странных убийствах.

В траттории он берет тунца, пасту с мидиями и кофе. Здесь тихо, в зале царит прохлада. Судья Ферри аккуратно разламывает хлеб, подцепляет вилкой овощи. Саторре вспоминает коридор с отваливающейся штукатуркой, крикливых женщин в застиранных платьях, вечно пьяного старика Томазино, который выносил табурет и день деньской сидел на лестничной клетке, куря дешевые сигареты.

— Мир, — говорил Томазино толпящимся вокруг него ребятишкам, — держится на тринисетте. Семь колец, другие семь колец да семь пустышек вроде тех, что сосет малышня. 

— Мир, — говорит капитан Тано Саторре двадцать с лишним лет спустя, — наша вселенная, реальность, данная нам в ощущениях, называйте, как хотите, создан с помощью набора артефактов. И теперь они сохраняют целостность нашего мира, не давая ему разрушаться. Может быть, господь обронил эти вещички после акта творения, а может, сатана украл их и посеял, падая в ад, кто знает. Есть даже легенда о том, что, собрав эти артефакты, можно не только обрести власть над нашей вселенной, но и создавать другие миры. Этих артефактов ровно двадцать один: семь колец, хранящихся у Вонголы, семь колец, принадлежащих семье Марэ из Неаполя, и семь пустышек, которыми владеют заколдованные младенцы, очень могущественные существа, скрывающиеся среди обычных людей.

— В это и в самом деле кто-то верит?

— В то, что мафия владеет волшебными кольцами, или в то, что они хранят равновесие мира?

— Признаться, я скорее имел в виду волшебных младенцев, — отвечает Ферри с легким смешком.

— Я уехал из Палермо в шестнадцать, учился на севере. Как-то раз девушка затащила меня на лекцию какого-то профессора — то ли психотерапевта, а может, литературоведа, не помню. Меня девушка интересовала куда больше, чем лекция, но кое-что я запомнил. Профессор упомянул, что в сказках и мифах младенцам порой отводится особая роль — может, потому что в давние времена они часто умирали, не успев пожить. Младенцы одинаково близки к тайне рождения и тайне смерти. Для невежественных бедных людей это, наверное, имеет значение.

Взгляд у Ферри задумчивый.

— Да, в этом что-то есть.

— Что до волшебства, Вонголе и в самом деле его приписывают. Мол, там есть умельцы, которые могут заставить человека забыть даже собственное имя или, например, увидеть то, чего на самом деле нет.

— Гипноз?

— Может быть. Но тогда у нас тут целая семейка потомственных гипнотизеров, потому что эти истории тянутся аж с девятнадцатого века.

— Ну что ж, — говорит Ферри с иронией, — тогда гипноз был в большой моде.

Однако бредовый рассказ Саторре произвел на него впечатление, это заметно.

— Вы считаете, что Тимотео Вонголу нам не взять.

— Я мечтал о его аресте много лет, — говорит Саторре совершенно искренне. — Я сделаю все, чтобы это все-таки случилось.

Ферри задумчиво кивает.

На самом деле Саторре давно отказался от намерения усадить старика Тимотео на скамью подсудимых. Все это бесполезно. Тимотео Вонгола вывернется — по волшебству или нет, но он вывернется, просочится у них меж пальцев. Нет, Саторре хочет его убить. Просто и без затей.

И плевать на закон. В конце концов, на Сицилии законы немногого стоят.

\---

Ночь исходит жарой — одна из тех ночей, когда простыни липнут к телу, а воздух кажется пряным и горячим, будто глинтвейн. И кондиционер сломался. В открытые окна льется аромат цветов. А также лязг стали и бодрая ругань — Варийский замок никогда не спит.

Изнанка мира — замки и виллы, особняки и тренировочные базы, недоступные взгляду полиции, неподвластные смешным законам, которые пишут люди, дорвавшиеся до государственной власти. Простой-то народ сюда дорогу находит. Занзасу было лет восемь или девять, когда он впервые увидел просителей, мнущихся во дворе особняка Вонголы, обычных крестьян, которые пришли искать справедливости у дона Тимотео. Это одно из немногих отчетливых воспоминаний, сохранившихся у него до сих пор. Все остальное то ли растворилось за давностью времени, то ли это ледовый плен все в нем выжег, не поймешь.

Просители, заказчики, деловые партнеры — они всегда найдут дорогу на изнанку мира.

Да чего же, нахуй, жарко. Или это его собственное Пламя дурит? Воспоминания о матери и гребаный Сквало, подначивающий его убить старика, — есть от чего взбеситься, есть.

В детстве он не терял контроль над Пламенем, но с тех пор, как побывал во льду, внутренний жар временами так и норовит вырваться из узды. Пламя Ярости — штука сложная.

Спальня залита ярким светом. Занзас сидит на кровати в чем мать родила и угрюмо наматывает на палец длинную белую прядь, пока Сквало за каким-то хером пялится в окно. Там звезды россыпью в черном небе и луна, круглая, как в киношке про оборотней, но эта поебень вряд ли Сквало интересует. А о чем он думает, не поймешь.

Занзас тянет за белую прядь, и Сквало наконец оборачивается. Кривится, но молчит. В кои-то веки молчит, а! Чудо из чудес.

Глаза у Сквало серые, как пасмурное небо. Красивые, в общем-то, глаза. Сквало с годами и вправду стал будто картинка. Тогда-то, пятнадцать лет назад — во времена их подросткового бунта — Сквало скорее напоминал ощипанного воробья. А когда Занзаса разморозили после восьмилетнего сна, его встретил совсем другой человек. Уже не мальчишка, нет. Гребаный снежный красавец. До тех пор, конечно, пока не разевает рот и не начинает орать, тогда-то вся красота разлетается вдребезги. Бешеным уродом он был, бешеным уродом и помрет.

Но этой проклятой красоты, непоправимой взрослости, нажитого за восемь лет опыта Занзас ему долго не мог простить. Занзасу нужен был его Сквало — угловатый амбициозный пацан, похожий на ощипанного воробья, тот, кого жизнь еще не обломала, кто не был свидетелем худших ошибок Занзаса.

Со временем Занзас смирился — или просто привык. Эта проклятая жизнь так устроена — все смиряются рано или поздно, не с этим, так с другим, не с другим, так с третьим. Сквало стал мерилом его смирения.

Какое смирение, такое и мерило.

— Что ты так пялишься на меня, босс, дыру проглядеть хочешь?

О, отмер наконец. Рот у него широкий, правильный такой рот, но губы бледные, невыразительные, чувственности в них никакой. Баб Занзас предпочитает сочных: чтоб и губы, и задница, и буфера, и этакий взгляд с поволокой. Но Сквало — это совсем другое. Его внешность на самом деле только мешает. Занзаса заводит то, что кроется внутри.

— Дырой больше, дырой меньше, тебе не насрать? Ты же у нас любитель себе что-нибудь поотрезать. Ветеран собственной глупости.

Сквало только кривится. Увечным он себя не чувствует, и намеки Занзаса его бесят.

Но прежде чем он начинает в очередной раз орать, Занзас прислоняется лбом к его лбу и закрывает глаза. И Сквало будто давится всеми словами, которые плясали у него на языке. Сглатывает и вздыхает, и Занзас чувствует это вздох всем телом.

Лоб у Сквало прохладный. Это Занзаса вечно лихорадит, а Сквало — рыбина холодная, несмотря на свой нрав.

— Что ты решил насчет завтра?

— Заткнись, — бормочет Занзас.

На самом деле он ничего не решил. Власть — штука хорошая, но не только жажда власти толкала его раз за разом на противостояние со стариком. Сквало этого не понять. Его собственная семейная история проще пасты с помидорами: родился в обычной семье, вырос и сбежал навстречу приключениям.

Сквало сидит перед ним в рубашке и трусах, и его худое колено тычет Занзаса в бедро.

— Не хочешь это обсуждать?

— Нет, мать твою.

Сквало не спрашивает почему.

Когда в шестнадцать лет Занзас решил убить приемного отца, четырнадцатилетний Сквало пошел за ним без раздумий. В двадцать четыре Занзас пытался заполучить кольца Вонголы, и Сквало едва не сдох во время этой попытки. Если б он хоть раз спросил почему или захотел отговорить, сейчас было бы проще. Хотя просто в этой гребаной жизни не бывает никогда.

Разве что у таких, как Сквало. У этого-то все просто. Он будто самонаводящаяся торпеда — сбить его с однажды выбранной цели если и возможно, то с большим трудом.

— В этом нет смысла, — зло говорит Занзас, прижимаясь к прохладному лбу. — Кольца меня не приняли, или ты забыл, придурок? Нет во мне крови Вонголы.

Сквало обхватывает его за шею, шепчет яростно:

— Плевать на кольца. Люди не будут работать с мальчишкой со стороны, пусть даже сотня волшебных колец его признает. Людям нужен тот, кого они знают, кому смогут доверять. Деловые партнеры семьи не станут иметь с ним дело. 

От его дыхания возле уха, жаркого и влажного, мурашки идут по коже. Захват правой — живой — руки жесткий до боли. Занзас на миг представляет, как стряхивает эту руку, заворачивает ее Сквало за спину, а потом опрокидывает того на постель.

— Старик сдает позиции, — продолжает говорить Сквало. В умении портить момент ему нет равных. — Многих это тревожит. Если сейчас ты возьмешь дела в свои руки, тебя поддержат, слышишь. Старика давно пора заменить.

Постель? Какая на хрен постель?

— Не решай за меня, — цедит Занзас сквозь зубы.

— Я и не решаю.

Занзас чувствует его дыхание на своем лице. Открывает глаза и окунается в серую прохладу. Сквало моргает. Ресницы у него темнее волос. На лбу собрались бисеринки пота.

— Занзас, ты...

— Заткнись. Просто заткнись.

Слишком жарко. По спине Занзаса каплями стекает пот, щекочет кожу. Внутри пылает настоящий пожар, и все сгорает в этом огне: злость, боль, тоска. Любовь. Ненависть.

Не очень-то Занзас верит в любовь, если уж честно. Тосковал ли он по матери, которая сплавила его Вонголе, Занзас уже не помнит. Но вот все, что испытал, прочитав дневник старика, помнит слишком хорошо. Любовь всегда кончается предательством. Основной закон этой дерьмовой жизни — не подставляйся, тогда и не ударят.

Но Сквало все еще с ним — даже пятнадцать лет спустя. Единственный, кому можно верить.

В неподвижном душном воздухе тянет гарью. Занзас бросает взгляд на простыню, тлеющую под его ладонями. Сквало накрывает его пальцы своими — живыми справа, стальными слева, — и несчастная ткань погасает, не успев разгореться.

— Отстегни свою чертову культяпку, — говорит Занзас.

— Отстегивай сам.

Крепления протеза лопаются под его пальцами, все еще слишком горячими. Высокотехнологичная игрушка не выдерживает знакомства с его Пламенем. Пятнадцать лет назад, да что там — даже семь лет назад протезы были проще.

— Придурок! — вырывается у Сквало, но как-то без особого пыла.

Иногда он способен орать часами, но сегодня, похоже, не тот случай.

Занзас обводит пальцем основание культи, разглаживает бледную кожу. Сквало затыкается. Часто дышит. Потом вдруг наклоняется и касается самым кончиком языка шрамов на груди Занзаса.

Занзас втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Все внутри напрягается, по телу идет мелкая дрожь. Столько чертовых лет прошло, а следы на коже, оставшиеся после заморозки, все еще слишком чувствительны. По милости старика он побывал в аду и вернулся, обожженный его Пламенем с головы до ног.

Сквало облизывает его шрамы, и Занзас давится воздухом, растворяется в мучительном возбуждении, которое нарастает неотвратимо, словно цунами. Язык скользит по коже, оставляя влажные следы. Поджимается живот, Занзас часто дышит. Правая рука Сквало беспорядочно шарит по спине; пальцы у него прохладные, а дыхание обжигающе жаркое.

Занзас толкает его голову вниз, пригибает к своему паху, и влажный язык касается головки, обводит ее, будто слизывая капли с эскимо. Занзас стонет, комкает простыню в ладонях. Он сидит, широко расставив ноги, и волосы Сквало скользят по его бедрам, а горячий рот делает свое дело. Все перестает иметь значение. Завтра? Что будет завтра? Дыхание перехватывает, когда Сквало берет глубоко, впускает член в горло. Поджимаются ягодицы и пальцы ног, судорога мучительного удовольствия проходит по телу. 

Занзас кончает неожиданно даже для самого себя, заливает спермой все вокруг. Сквало кашляет, целует внутреннюю поверхность его бедер, яйца, живот, пока Занзас не дергает его на себя и не валит на кровать.

Они вытягиваются рядом, тяжело дыша. Глаза у Сквало блестят, как сумасшедшие. Сперма на лице, в белых волосах, повсюду.

Занзаса все это слегка раздражает. Уже не так сильно, как раньше, когда он возбуждался от любой мелочи и мог кончить, даже толком не приступив к траху. Тимотео украл у него восемь лет жизни. Занзасу тридцать один, а по сути — едва за двадцать.

«В восемьдесят лет ты этому порадуешься», — брякнул как-то Сквало. Огреб, конечно, а потом долго разорялся.  
Старик Тимотео, да.

Завтра...

— Никогда не смей за меня решать, — снова повторяет Занзас.

А Сквало улыбается. Слизывает сперму с губ, и тут Занзаса опять накрывает волна возбуждения. Да, блядь, у него снова стоит. 

Он тянет Сквало на себя, впечатывается ртом в его рот, ощущает вкус собственной спермы. Отталкивая руку Сквало, сам стягивает с него трусы, высвобождая стояк. Сквало давно на взводе. Члены их соприкасаются, и Сквало стонет Занзасу в рот.

Тяжелая, медлительная волна проходит по телу. Отталкивая руку Сквало, Занзас обхватывает оба члена ладонью. Все вокруг влажное, простыня неприятно липнет к мокрой коже. Занзас дрочит им обоим, размазывая свою сперму по члену Сквало. Быстрее, сильнее. Он теребит пальцем головки, обводит то одну, то другую. Жар заливает все тело.

Сквало прикусывает ему нижнюю губу и шепчет прямо в рот:

— Я никогда за тебя не решал.

Занзас кончает с этой фразой, снова бурно, как мальчишка. А потом, еле шевелясь сквозь сонливую истому, додрачивает Сквало. Все вокруг в сперме — постель, они сами. Пойти бы в душ, но до чего же лень.

Занзас просто подгребает Сквало еще ближе, будто плюшевого медведя, закидывает на него ногу, и мгновенно засыпает. И в кои-то веки никакое дерьмо ему не снится.

А наутро, когда он просыпается, в раскрытые окна льется прохлада. С серого неба сеется мелкий дождь. Занзас вспоминает: сегодня. Но все равно лежит без движения. Рука Сквало — левая, обрубок, лишенный кисти, — покоится у него на животе, и Занзас рассеянно гладит пальцем белую кожу культи.

Сегодня. Да, сегодня. Занзас принял решение, и он не чувствует больше ни обиды, ни тревоги, и воспоминания о прежних неудачах его не мучают.

\---

Тонкая пелена дождя висит в воздухе. Странная погода, летом дожди если и случаются, то бурные, неистовые. А этот дождь будто сидит в засаде, только готовясь пролиться по-настоящему. Мелкие капли оседают на лице Саторре.

Невысокий старик неспешно идет через площадь. В этот час, не смотря на дождь, площадь полна народа. Подростки сидят на краю фонтана, мамаши с колясками улыбаются своим нехитрым радостям, пожилая женщина кормит голубей. Тимотео Вонгола, которого долгие годы не видели в Палермо, идет, постукивая тростью. На вид ему лет восемьдесят, не меньше. Президент, Ассамблея — им и не снилась такая власть, которой обладает этот старик в темном костюме.

— Так и не узнали, кто слил информацию? — говорит вполголоса Тано Саторре.

Джованнино Валенте, командир группы захвата, пожимает плечами. Ему все равно. Главное — арестовать старика, разбираться будут другие. 

Наводка от безымянного информатора — всегда штука занятная. Кто захотел подставить Тимотео Вонголу, негласного короля этих мест? Несчастный пиччотто? Или глава конкурирующей семьи? С кем у Вонголы сейчас напряженные отношения? Каваллоне, кажется, все так же лижут Тимотео ноги. Неаполитанцы? Может быть, может быть. Марэ не в ладах с Вонголой, хоть и не афишируют свои конфликты. Или все дело в Шимон? Про тех уже давно ничего не слышно, однако раньше ходили слухи, что с Вонголой они на ножах.

Тимотео пересекает площадь и сворачивает на неприметную улочку. В нескольких метрах оттуда бурлит жизнь, но там — лишь мусор и тишина.

Саторре закрывает глаза.

— Вперед, — напряженно говорит Валенте.

Внутренним взглядом Саторре словно видит, как десяток парней в черных бронежилетах окружает одного старика — картина одновременно нелепая и вполне понятная. Здесь, на Сицилии, подлинная сила — в руках таких вот стариков.

Неужели его и в самом деле арестуют? Не верится.

Саторре глубоко вздыхает. Открывает глаза. Смотрит на площадь, полную людей, обычных людей — тех, чьи жизни мафия держит в руках.

Тонкая взвесь дождя будто приходит в движение. Качается земля, грохот бьет по ушам. Толпа кричит, множество голосов сливаются в один полный ужаса вопль. Все отшатываются назад.

Саторре стискивает зубы и выходит из укрытия. Что происходит? Мир будто вспыхивает феерией цвета. Саторре видит, как парень в черном бронежилете падает, объятый алым сиянием, как пятна света, словно живые. мечутся под серым небом, не похожие ни на что.

Потом крики стихают. И в воцарившейся тишине раздается мерное постукивание трости. Тимотео Вонгола снова выходит на площадь.

Поодаль за ним следуют еще два старика, оба тоже в отличных костюмах. Саторре никогда их не видел. Об окружении Тимотео они вообще знают очень мало.

Впрочем, какая разница. Саторре смотрит Тимотео в глаза. Их разделяет метров двадцать — такой, в сущности, пустяк. Саторре поднимает пистолет и нажимает спусковой крючок.

И в этот миг площадь накрывает голубое сияние. Замирают люди, повисают в воздухе птицы. Два старика за спиной Тимотео тоже застывают в неподвижности. Их всех будто погрузили в густое желе.

И пуля, выпущенная из пистолета Саторре, тоже вязнет в этом желе. Как в американском кино, которое так любят ребятишки. Спецэффекты в реальной жизни. Не каждый день такое увидишь.

Тимотео оглядывается с тонкой, слабой улыбкой. 

— О, Сквало, — говорит он дребезжащим голосом. — Вот и ты. Я ждал тебя.

Длинноволосый блондинчик выходит из-за фонтана и улыбается неприятной, людоедской какой-то улыбкой.

— А где Занзас? Ведь ты же не пришел сюда один? Вы, мальчики, всегда ходите парой.

«Занзас...»

Это имя отзывается в душе Саторре. Кажется, он оказался во сне или в бреду. Занзас!

— Я здесь.

Саторре не может повернуть головы. Голубое сияние держит его в тисках. Но он слышит шаги. Видит улыбку старика.

— Ну что ж, мальчики. Следующий ход за вами. Что ты приготовил мне, сынок? Пулю из оружия квестурини? Огненный шар?

Саторре видит мужчину с растрепанными темными волосами. Тот подходит к старику Тимотео почти вплотную и протягивает раскрытую ладонь. На ладони расцветает пламя, и в этот миг — вместо того, чтобы удивляться чуду, — Саторре узнает их. Длинноволосый блондинчик, похожий на рок-звезду, и серьезный брюнет с пятнами ожогов. Это с ними Саторре столкнулся возле своего старого дома — совсем недавно, а кажется, будто сотню лет назад.

Брюнета старик Вонгола называет Занзасом. Украденный ребенок оказался жив, и Саторре даже не понимает, что чувствует. Облегчение? Странную обиду?

Пуля все так же висит в воздухе. Потрескивает пламя в ладони Занзаса.

— Вы оба выросли, но так и не поумнели, — говорит Тимотео Вонгола.

Тано Саторре вдруг вспоминает старуху с третьего этажа, которая как-то поймала их с Занзасом на мелкой шалости. Что они делали? Плевали вниз, перегнувшись через перила, или кидались бумажными комками? Теперь уже и не вспомнить.

Как ее звали, ту старуху? Ассунтина? Кажется, да. Старая Ассунтина, жена портового грузчика. Она ухватила их костлявыми пальцами за уши и сказала:

— Опять вы двое! Оболтусы! Из пеленок давно выросли, а ума так и не прибавилось.

Эхо ее давно отзвучавших слов так похоже на то, что произнес Тимотео Вонгола. Но в нынешние времена никому и в голову не придет объединить Тано и Занзаса, сказать им «вы двое». Их уже давным-давно не двое, каждый из них сам по себе.

Впрочем, нет. Занзас-то нашел себе дружка по играм. Сквало... Больше похоже на кличку, чем на имя. 

«Вы так и не поумнели...»

Именно таким чувствует себя Саторре. Не поумневшим.

В глазах старика Тимотео отражается странная тоска. Пуля висит в голубом сиянии, и пламя в ладони Занзаса — нереальное и такое настоящее — подрагивает, будто живое.

— И что же вы будете делать, мальчики?

— Ничего, — говорит Занзас глухо.

Он сжимает кулак, и пламя гаснет, будто втягивается в ладонь. Старик Тимотео усмехается и уходит, идет прочь, постукивая палочкой. А потом вдруг оборачивается:

— Не забудь разобраться с квестурини.

— Разберусь, — цедит Занзас сквозь зубы. — Я разберусь.

О чем только ни думаешь перед смертью. Тано Саторре вспоминает, как кормил судью Ферри байками в той траттории. Байками о волшебстве. Теперь, стреноженный этим волшебством, он смотрит на пулю, зависшую в воздухе. Потом блондинчик с нелепой кличкой вместо имени берет пулю и отбрасывает небрежно, словно обертку от мороженого.

— Убить его? — спрашивает он у Занзаса.

— Нет.

«Почему?» — спросил бы Саторре, если б мог говорить. «Ты узнал меня? Ты помнишь наш дом, помнишь, как мы играли в футбол тем красным мячом? Придурок Пеппино спер этот мяч у нас и спрятал в подвале, а потом сам не смог найти. Мы с ним подрались, помнишь?»

У этого Сквало серые глаза, похожие на пасмурное небо. Лицо красивое, хищное, будто сошедшее с киноэкрана. Он смотрит на Саторре в упор.

— Этот тип хотел грохнуть старика.

— Ты тоже хотел. И я хотел. Что с того?

Более разговорчивым Занзас с годами не стал. Он и в детстве бурчал точно так же. Прошлое, бесконечно далекое, становится вдруг невероятно близким. Кажется, шевельнись — и прорвешь пелену времени.

Вот только шевелиться Саторре не может.

— Ладно, — говорит Сквало, оглядываясь на Занзаса. — Решать тебе.

— Вот именно.

Голубая пелена заслоняет их от Саторре, она струится, течет — вверх, вниз, вбок. Похоже на потоки воды, но Саторре отчего-то думает о пламени.

Еще одна байка из тех, что рассказывал старик Томазино. Этой он судью Ферри, кажется, попотчевать не успел.

Тано Саторре смотрит в огонь, состоящий из воды. Сердце замедляет свой бег, дыхание становится все реже. Саторре помнит неудачный арест Тимотео Вонголы, опустевшую площадь, насмешку старого мафиозо.

Чья-то рука, холодная и тяжелая, будто неживая, толкает его в грудь, и Саторре падает, падает, падает в бесконечность. Падает на теплый асфальт, испятнанный каплями дождя. 

\---

Небо исходит жарой. Резкие крики детей рассекают воздух. Тано Саторре — с недавних пор капитан Саторре — стоит посреди двора, где когда-то провел свое детство, и разглядывает все вокруг. Странные чувства владеют им — немного тоски, отчасти отвращение. Никакой ностальгии. Палермо не изменился за годы, которые Саторре провел на континенте. Центральные улицы слегка пригладили, а здесь все то же — осыпающаяся штукатурка, граффити, мусор, грязные дети. Он почти видит себя — чумазого мальчишку в стоптанных сандалиях — среди этой ватаги, кружащей по двору.

Он всегда был среди людей — и всегда одинок. Так и не сумел сдружиться ни с кем из тех мальчишек. Может быть, это и спасло его? Пока ровесники бегали по мелким поручениям мафиози, он учился как проклятый, лишь бы вырваться из этого квартала, где все обречены пахать за гроши или работать на мафию. 

Детство... Одинокая пора. Саторре усмехается невесело и поворачивается спиной к этому обшарпанному дому, к пыльному двору, где бедно одетые ребятишки гоняют мяч, а их крики, пронзительные, будто крики чаек, взлетают к небу.

Он почти сталкивается с двумя прохожими. Растрепанный брюнет похож на человека, знающего цену деньгам и своему времени. Второй — платиновый блондинчик с волосами до задницы — выглядит так, будто зарабатывает пением в клубах, но первый производит впечатление человека серьезного. Смертельно серьезного. Саторре невольно оглядывается им вслед. Эти двое одеты слишком хорошо, держатся слишком уверенно: они не местные, это очевидно. И не туристы, которые забрели в трущобы по незнанию, о нет. Они знают, куда идут.

— Никак не привыкну к мысли, что у тебя была жизнь и до меня, — доносится до Саторре.

— Да разве ж это была жизнь, — цедит сквозь зубы брюнет.

Да. Жизнью здешнее существование и вправду не назовешь.

А у этих, значит, тур по памятным местам. Должно быть, выросли в этих трущобах.

Колышутся на ветру развешанные на балконах простыни, с перекрестка доносятся резкие гудки машин. Тано Саторре шагает по солнечной стороне улицы, сунув руки в карманы. В небе ни облачка. От вчерашнего дождя не осталось и воспоминаний.


End file.
